Notes passed between the Marauders
by the radical writer
Summary: This is going to hopefully tell the story of Lily and James through notes passed between the four Marauders, James Prongs, Sirius Padfoot, Remus Moony and Peter Wormtail. It is rated K incase of later chapters or bad language. It is intended to be a light
1. The poem, history of magic

**Notes passed between the Marauders!**

Sirius: Oi, Moony, check it out; Prongs has written a poem for ickle Lilykins!

Remus: Wonderful Padfoot, now leave me alone.

Sirius: Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so now your History of Magic notes take priority over friends? Huh?

Remus: NO COMMENT

Sirius: I take it that means yes, then?

Remus: Leave ME alone, please!

Sirius: Ok, ok, calm down; don't get your pink, frilly, "I Love Binns" knickers in a twist!

Remus: I won't. Now shut up or you will have nothing to copy off for the exams.

Sirius: Copy, COPY! Moi! How could you? You know I, of all people would never COPY!

Remus: Of course, you are perfect; sadly perfection has its flaws!

Sirius: If you insist! Now I will revert to bugging Prongs about his lousy attempt at poetry! Ha ha!

Sirius: Prongsie-boy; how is one?

James: GO AWAY!

Sirius: Why do you reject me, in my hour of desperate need? I am ABANDONED!

James: Unless….

Sirius: Unless?

James: You help me with my poem about Evans.

Sirius: HA! Me help YOU with a poem about EVANS! HA! You have got to be kidding me!

James: Sure I am, now help. What rhymes with orange?

Sirius: How is orange anything to do with Evans?

James: Her hair!

Sirius: You mean to tell me you are going to tell a girl that she has orange hair!

James: What is the problem with it?

Sirius: So tell me James, what would you like me to play at your funeral?

James: WHAT! Errrrrrrrrm… I dunno, something special like "Amazing Grace".

Sirius: Do you want a live performance of it, or do you have a recording?

James: I DON'T CARE; this has nothing to do with orange or rhymes!

Sirius: Au contraire, mon ami! If you tell Evans that her hair is orange then she is almost definite to kill you, that is, after performing the Cruciatus Curse on you a few times!

James: Okkkkkkkkkkkay, personally I think you are absolutely clueless. Surely she will like me complimenting her orange locks?

Sirius: Yeah, right!

James: Fine, fine, fine! If you think you can do better than me than tell me, but for the meantime, here is the poem:

You walk across the hall

And look at me, I am so tall.

Your heart beat stops

And at my feet you flop.

You know you are mine

And you are absolutely divine

With your bright locks of orange

Just like a……………………

_**(Authors note: Do not fear my dears, I can write better poetry than this, only for the "story"'s sake it is absolutely awful!)**_

Sooooo, what should I write next; borange?

Sirius: Wow, you have brought a whole new meaning to the phrase "bad poetry", that is absolutely AWFUL Prongs, m'dear. NEVER, EVER SHOW THAT TO EVANS! She will murder you on the spot!

James: I take it that you think I should re-write it then?

Sirius: Ask Moony. I am feeling depressed due to my friend's complete incapability to write worthwhile poetry!

James: Thanks for the moral support Padfoot, and F.Y.I., I will ask Moony or even Wormtail! HA, in your face!

Sirius: F.Y.I., what!

James: For your information, twit!

Sirius: I knew that!

James: Sure you did.

Sirius: I did, I was just testing you!

James: I know, I know.

Sirius: For all I know you might have thought it stood for, ummmm, funny yappy imbeciles!

James: Don't worry Padfoot; the nice men in white coats will be along soon, with your pills!

Sirius: Oh good, I am running low on those! I-

James: Now let me write my poem.

Sirius: Hey, you just snatched the paper off me and tore it!

James: Oh dear, what a pity.

Sirius: The paper is now ruined, RUINED I TELL YOU, RUINED!

James: Wonderful, now go bug Moony or Wormtail.

Sirius: Will do.

Sirius: Oi, Wormtail, do I have news for you?

Wormtail: Erm, I am sensing you do, so, do you?

Sirius: NEWSFLASH: yes I do!

Wormtail: Tell, go on.

Sirius: Prongs cannot write poetry to save his life!

Wormtail: Oh.

Oh, that's the bell. Come on.

Sirius: Yeah, better stop Prongs embarrassing himself in front of Lilykins (again)!

_To be continued…………………………………………_


	2. The faint red mark, transfiguration

Sirius: My God, can you believe he just did that!

Remus: Yes, I saw him.

Sirius: I mean I told Prongs expressively NOT to read out _that_ poem in front of anyone, especially Evans, and what does he go and do; read it out in front of EVANS!

Remus: I know Sirius, I _was_ there.

Sirius: Did you see the look on her face?

Remus: Of course.

Sirius: And then how she marched off all hoity-toity, into transfiguration, after slapping him!

Remus: Mmmmm, I really am _not_ in the mood to recount the events which just happened.

Sirius: Well I don't think she hit him _that _hard.

Remus: SIRIUS!

Sirius: Oh, oh, oh, calm yourself my dear.

Remus: GAH!

Sirius: Just to tell you, I do not speak werewolf language.

Remus: Oh, ha ha, that was simply an expression of my frustration at you.

Sirius: Oh, of course, of course it was.

Remus: Sirius, stop passing me notes, McGonagall is looking angry. Anyway, we need to do the assignment.

Sirius: Oh, pah, I can do this easily. Hello I am a fully trained animagus!

Remus: That is just great. Now leave me ALONE!

Sirius: Why do you reject me, I am wounded, WOUNDED I tell you!

Remus: Well go to the hospital wing then.

Sirius: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Remus: Sirius, you don't need to growl like a dog unless you are transformed!

Sirius: Fine, I am going to speak to Prongs. Goodbye Moony!

Remus: Good riddance.

Sirius: WHAT did you just say!

Remus: Ehem, nothing.

Sirius: You are no longer my friend, good_bye_!

Sirius: PRONGS, WHY DID YOU READ YOUR PIECE OF CRAP TO EVANS!

James: Whoa, calm down. Anyway, I thought she would like it.

Sirius: You are absolutely INSANE I tell you, _INSANE_!

James: Right.

Sirius: And you have a faint red mark where she slapped you.

James: I know.

Sirius: JAMES, I am _disgusted_, you have been stroking the spot she hit for the last few minutes!

James: She willingly touched you.

Sirius: Yeah to cause BPH.

James?

Sirius: Bodily, physical harm.

James: Isn't it physical, bodily harm.

Sirius: I don't know, ask Moony.

James: OK.

Sirius: Actually, wait, don't. I no longer count him as a friend, so you shouldn't.

James: Whatever.

Sirius: Don't you "whatever" me!

James: Whatever.

Sirius: NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! You mean thing, you have hurt me beyond redemption.

James: Whatever.

Sirius: Die, James Potter, die!

James: One day I will, probably after you though!

Sirius: Yeah right, we all know that I am stronger and healthier than you.

James: Sure you are.

Sirius: See, even you agree.

James: It is called sarcasm, my dear friend, sarcasm!

Sirius: Whatever.

James: Three words, Padfoot, three words; pot, kettle, black!

Sirius: I know, I know, your secret desire is to be a black pot married to a silver kettle!

James: WHAT!

Sirius: Well, that is what you meant, isn't it?

James: _No_, I meant that you were a hypocrite; it comes from the saying "The pot called the kettle black."

Sirius: But the pot is black as well, isn't it?

James: THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT!

Sirius: Oh, ahhhh, I see! But, anyway, why were you calling me a hypocrite?

James: Isn't it obvious?

Sirius: No, not really.

James: Well, when I say "whatever" you go completely nuts, but then you said it.

Sirius: The reason I hate you saying "whatever" is that it is a "Sirius word"!

James: What the…?

Sirius: I put ownership on certain words that I like or dislike; if I put it on a word no one else may use that word.

James: Fine, now let's stop writing notes; McGonagall is coming over to check our work.

Sirius: Oh dear, I haven't done it.

James: Take Moony's.

Sirius: Good idea.

He _hit_ me when I tried to take it!

James: Well I did tell you not to take it.

Sirius: No you didn't, you said (to quote): "take Moony's".

James: No I didn't, I said "don't take Moony's".

Sirius: No you DIDN'T! I have it here in writing…. Look see, here:

**_Take Moony's._**

James: You wrote that!

Sirius: NO I DID NOT!

James: Yeah you did.

Sirius: It is in your writing.

James: No, that is your writing, I write like this:

_Don't take Moony's._

Sirius: You just wrote that now.

James: No I didn't.

Sirius: YES YOU DID!

James: You are never going to win this argument, just admit it.

Sirius: NO, because I know I am right.

James: Fine.

Sirius: Fine.

James: Fine.

Sirius: Argh, the bell. I haven't listened all lesson. Damn!

James: Neither have I.

Sirius: Yeah, because you were too busy staring at your little Lilykins!

James: DON'T CALL HER THAT!

Sirius: Fine, fine. I am going to copy Moony's work.

James: You said you weren't friends with him anymore.

Sirius: Well I am now.

James: User.

Sirius: I know, I know.

James: Ok, we can talk now. Let's go.

_To be continued…_


End file.
